The Masked Purpose
by Silentlistlessdude
Summary: Summary: This is an OC take of Obito Uchiha in the world of Remnant. Before you start to read keep in mind that Obito was born on Remnant. AKA everything in this story will be staged on Remnant. Basically I'm using Obitos powers along with some of his characteristics but I'm mainly developing a different Obito as well. I own nothing except for my ideas.


Chapter Prelude:

"Hey wolf ears hurry it up with that dust!" Roman Torchwick yelled out as he stood on top of a pile of dust crates. Overseeing the White Fang members transporting dust into the numerous bullheads. Torchwick looks at his ticking watch as it nears 2am. "We don't have all night you animals! We were supposed to be back at base half an hour ago!"

"Hold your tongue Roman or I'm going to slice it right off". Said the annoyed Faunus commander standing next to Torchwick. "We'll be done in a matter of minutes. I'd say an estimated 15 and we will be on our way back to base with the shipment".

*Sigh* "Fine. I'll leave you to it then. Just get the last of the shipment on board the last 4 bullheads." Torchwick says as he jumps off of the dust crates and boards one of the bullheads with Neo appearing beside him. "I'm heading out with the first half of the shipment to bring to Cinder. I'll meet you and your force back at base". Torchwick says as the first four bullheads take off into the air and into the pitch darkness of night.

 _"_ _Useless prick."_ Thinks the Faunus commander as he continues to oversee his fellow White Fang members load the last of the crates beneath him.

The dust raid involved infiltrating one of vales largest Schnee dust storages which had been fairly easy considering the overwhelming force he brought with him to overcome the security personnel guarding the perimeter of the facility. A mere 13 security guards compared to his 60 white fang members he brought with him easily overran the facility and killed off all the guards. After that it was just a fight against time to see how long it would take to load up as many crates as possible unto the bullheads.

What the commander didn't expect next was to hear a rattle of chains ensnare and bind his arms to the sides of his body from a masked individual that appeared out of thin air. "What the…" The Faunus commander tried to utter before being pierced in the throat by a black rod that seemed to have protruded from the individuals right hand.

 **"** **What a waste and here I thought I finally found someone with a strong fighting capability. I guess not…"** Said the masked individual before kicking the commander off of the crates.

The sound of the falling commander garnered the attention of one of the White Fang members causing him to look up at the assailant.

 **"** **I hope the rest of you lot prove me otherwise…"**

"We got a Hunter here!" One of the white Fang members alerted the others as they all started to take aim before firing their rifles at the intruder.

They all unloaded their dust rounds unto where the assailant was seen on top of the dust crates creating a smokescreen of fire dust as well as a huge explosion that blinded the Faunus from seeing their assailant after the first few shots fired.

"I think we got him!" yelled out one of the White Fang members as the dust continued to impair their vision.

After a few moments a pair of chains could be heard echoing throughout the facility crushing and beheading the necks of each and every White Fang member.

Panic began to build within the remaining white Fang members due to the dying sounds of their companions.

After a few minutes the shrill sounds of dying faunus came to a sudden halt.

"John, Mike, Sarah where are you guys?!" A particular White Fang member called out in the cloud of smoke, rifle held up high waving around in every which direction looking for his attacker.

 ** _*Rattle*_**

The white Fang member turned around only to be met looking straight into the masked individuals eyes, his left containing a purple ripple like pattern and his right a red eye with a spinning bladed pattern.

The White Fang member fell backwards, losing his rifle in the process, onto the ground before starting to kick backwards on the ground in a futile attempt to escape his assailant before backing into a wall.

The masked man slowly approaches the downed white Fang member before impaling him in the skull with a black rod that came from his hand before teleporting out of the facility leaving a total of 60 dead White Fang members in a matter of a mere 2 minutes.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 ** _*Authors Notes*_**

 ** _What can I say I'm trying something new this is a very short chapter since its just a prelude. Other chapters will be much much longer but they will take more time to make. aka more than just an hour and a half. So I may need a few days to update. Please comment what you think of my story so far and don't forget to follow and fav!_**


End file.
